Un nuage qui souriait
by Indecence
Summary: Vieille fic. Assis au bord du toit, le jeune homme repensa une dernière fois à tous ces instants passés auprès de celui qu'il aimait... OS Deathfic


Note de l'autrice : Je viens de retrouver cette fic qui trainait dans mon pc. Si je décide de la poster, c'est parce que je ne la trouve pas troooop pitoyable (on a vu pire) mais surtout parce que, bizarrement, je m'y étais attachée. Je l'avais écrite il y a quelques temps déjà, en écoutant _My Sweet Prince_ de Placebo. Je vous conseille de mettre cette chanson à fond en lisant ceci. Je l'ai écrite en un éclair, je m'en souviens. Elle est courte, d'ailleurs. Je ne voulais pas m'y pencher plus que ça. Elle est faite ainsi pour laisser libre cours à une quelconque interprétation de la mentalité des personnages. Eric est-il faible? Mais Stephen n'est-il pas le plus faible des deux? Cela aurait-il pu se passer autrement? Voilà les questions que j'avais envie de faire sortir de cette fic. Sans réponses, elles ne sont que le prélude à des rêveries. J'espère que cette fic vous procurera un instant de rêve, comme c'est le cas pour moi.

_Un nuage qui souriait_

Assis au bord du toit, le jeune homme repensa une dernière fois à tous ces instants passés auprès de celui qu'il aimait. Ils avaient vraiment passés de bons moments ensembles… Les souvenirs se mélangeaient dans sa tête. Il le revoyait à ses côtés, souriant, ses longs cheveux auburn lui tombant constamment dans les yeux. Il avait toujours la même image de lui. Même lorsqu'il avait coupé et teint ses cheveux, lorsqu'il fermait les yeux il le voyait toujours comme avant. Même lorsqu'il avait abandonné son look gothique pour un style plus classique, il l'imaginait toujours avec ses chemises noires et ses pics.

En fait, il avait beaucoup changé depuis leur séparation. Mais il préférait le revoir toujours comme avant. Comme lorsqu'ils étaient encore ensembles.

Tout en se relevant, il se dit que tout cela avait été un beau gâchis. Ils n'auraient jamais du se rencontrer. Il n'aurait jamais du croiser son regard opale. Il n'aurait jamais du l'aimer.

Sans doute aurait-il du écouter sa tante lorsqu'elle lui avait affirmé que cet amour était contre nature. Mais tous, à ses côtés, avaient répondu qu'il fallait avoir une plus grande ouverture d'esprit…

Quoi qu'il en soit, l'homme qu'il aimait avait mis lui-même un terme à la polémique en affirmant que c'était une erreur. Personne n'avait été capable de sonder la douleur qu'il avait ressentie à ce moment-là. Il avait joué les durs, il avait fait croire à tous qu'il allait bien. Mais au fond, il ne s'en remettait pas. Il l'aimait encore. C'était ainsi.

Il ne pouvait se défaire de cette image qu'il avait de lui. Peut-être d'ailleurs qu'il ne l'aimait-il plus lui mais le souvenir qu'il avait de lui. Peut-être…

Il baissa les yeux vers la ville. Vues d'ici, les maisons ressemblaient à des maisons de poupées. Il était vraiment haut. L'exaltation du vertige le saisit. Ca allait être un fameux plongeon…

- Eric?

Il fit face à cet être qu'il aimait et qui l'avait tant fait souffrir. Il lui adresse un petit sourire.

- Bonsoir, Stephan.

- Que… qu'est-ce que tu fais là? On t'attend tous, en bas.

A nouveau, Eric regarda vers la ville, vers ce vide qui l'attirait.

- T'en fais pas, je descends.

Il se retourna et s'approcha du bord. Presque aussitôt, il sentit les bras de Stephan se refermer autours de sa taille, sa tête se poser contre son dos.

- Eric… Fais pas ça… Je t'en prie.

- Pourquoi?

- Je… Parce que je tiens à toi…

- Tu es venu pour me retenir, c'est ça?

Il se tourna et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de son aimé, puis il le repoussa doucement.

- Mais c'est trop tard, Stephen… Dès que nous nous sommes rencontrés, nous avons su tous les deux que c'était déjà trop tard.

Il fit un pas en arrière, et bascula, sous les yeux de son aimé qui tendit vainement les bras dans l'espoir de l'attraper. Un sourire sur le visage, Eric entama une longue chute. Stephen s'agenouilla sur le bord du toit, pétrifié, voyant l'être qu'il avait de plus cher tomber, tomber, et stopper sa chute violemment, en atteignant le sol. Son regard se voila.

Alors qu'une sirène retentissait dans la ville, deux gouttes tombèrent sur le corps d'Eric. L'une d'elle était la première goutte d'une pluie qui s'abattit sur lui. La deuxième était une larme de Stephen.

_Pourquoi?_

_Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas laissé le temps de t'expliquer? Je croyais que ça ne te dérangeait pas, cette séparation. J'ai été aveugle. J'ai cru te protéger en faisant ça. Je n'ai fait que te détruire. Je croyais que le regard des autres te faisait souffrir. Je croyais que tu préférais te séparer de moi plutôt que d'avoir à l'affronter toujours. J'ai été idiot. J'ai pris cette initiative pour te protéger. _

_Je t'aime. Je t'ai toujours trop aimé. Et ce jour-là, je m'en suis enfin rendu compte. On aurait jamais du se rencontrer. Tout ceci n'aurait du être qu'un rêve._

_Tu es mort le jour de ton anniversaire. Tous tes amis t'attendaient dans ton appartement. Je suis redescendu seul. Ils n'ont pas tout de suite réalisé. Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils ont reconnu la sirène qu'ils ont compris._

_J'hésite encore à te rejoindre. Me savoir responsable de ta mort est un poids beaucoup trop lourd pour moi, mais… J'ai le sentiment que tu n'accepterais pas que je m'en tire aussi facilement. J'ai des fautes à expier. Je te laisse décider. Fais-moi signe quand tu accepteras que je te rejoigne…_

Une lettre fut retrouvée sur la tombe d'Eric à la mort de son "meilleur ami", Stephen. D'après ses amis, les derniers jours avant sa mort, il s'intéressait beaucoup aux signes, et autres choses du genre. Mais personne n'était près de lui lorsqu'il regarda le ciel un matin.

Personne ne remarqua comme lui ce drôle de nuage…

Et seul lui reconnu en la forme de ce nuage le visage d'Eric, qui souriait.


End file.
